Just another Laugh
by dracosally
Summary: This is not a story but it is a story.....Lots and lots of storys about anyone and everyone. One-Shots! But they are all in one story and don't make much sense. Please Read if your Just looking for Another Laugh......Or cry it's your choice !
1. Together at Last

This is not a story this is a collection of short stories.

Each story topic is picked out of a hat. I choose two people, an event, a place and an object. All of these are mentioned once in the story. It doesn't matter whether there in the main plot or just extra it counts. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: There is no way that I could own Harry Potter I****'****m not a genius. **

People- Remus and Bellatrix

Event-Death

Place-Hogwarts

Object-Bench

**Together at Last**

Lily and James Potter sat on a bench at the side of the lake. It was a calm day the sun shone high above them. In fact today was exactly the same as everyday for the last fifteen years. Today was different though, they knew someone was coming to see them. They didn't know who they didn't know when, all they knew was that yet another person was going to die today. It was different up here you knew when something was going to happen before it did.

XxXxX Else Where XxXxX

Sirius Black fought of Lucius Malfoy, Stunning him to protect Harry.

"Avada Kedavra." Bellatrix shout wand pointed at Sirius. Sirius Black fell backwards into the empty archway behind him.

"NO!" Harry yelled watching his God Father fade into thin air. Sirius Black floated away.

XxXxX

Sirius stood on the steps of Hogwarts looking out over the grounds. Though it was not as he remembered, it resembled nothing of what he knew. It was remarkable, the sky was blue with no clouds, and the wind was cool suiting the day perfectly. There was no one in site though as he looked closer he could tell that a couple was sitting on the bench at the side of the lake. As he walked towards them he reailised that this reminded him of the summer after their 7th year. They had spent half the summer helping Dumbledore with Order business. He walked closer, soon enough he could see wisps of flaming red hair that blew in the breeze. The hair was familiar in a way as though he had lived with it for years. The closer he got the more he thought of who it could be.

"Sirius you're not supposed to be here yet." said the boy

"James" he asked curiously.

"Who else." James Potter stood and walked over to best friend, he did something he hadn't done in 14 years, and he hugged him.

"James, Lily what are you doing here, aren't you…"

"Dead. Yes." Lily said.

"But that means that I'm…" Sirius gulped "Dead too." Lily hugged Sirius. As his eyes began to tear up.

"You did the right thing. You saved Harry. He's still alive and right, and that's what matters." Lily told him. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't ready for this; he wasn't ready to leave Harry, to leave the world he had come from. He just hoped Harry wouldn't take it to harsh it wasn't his fault and Remus was still there for him, If Harry would accept him.

"Padfoot. It's good to have you back."

XxXxX

It had been two years and Sirius found it hard to believe that he had been, well, up here (if that was the right words to use). He was playing with James. Who was running around with Sirius, who just happened to be in dog form and could easily catch James. It was until someone came out of the forest. Sirius changed back and stared at the figure.

"Sirius, James. What the hell is going on? Is this a dream or something?"

"Not quite, Moony." Sirius told the younger Remus Lupin.

"Where then?"

"Heaven." Lily said walking toward the boys.

"Are you dead serious?" Remus asked his jaw dropping.

"No, I'm dead James, That's dead Sirius." He pointed at Sirius a grin forming on his face "and you're dead Remus."

Sirius cracked up laughing, Lily scolded James while Remus' face looked even more confused

"Wait so you're saying that I'm dead."

"Well I bloody well hope so because other wise that's just crazy."

Remus looked like he was about to be sick, "But what about the war."

"It's finished, we won after 27 years we have defeated Voldemort."

There were footsteps behind them James and lily could see who it was and looked absolutely terrified. Remus turned, he wanted to faint. Tonks stood there she looked exactly like she did the first time they ever met.

"No way." He finally "What about Teddy what's he going to do he's got no parents! Nowhere to go!"

"Remus darling." Tonks spoke, "Harry grew up with no parents and teddy will be able to grow up with Harry." Tonks hugged Remus. James, Lily and Sirius also came over.

"Were a family again." Lily said.

"And Moony actually has a girl." Sirius laughed. James and Remus laughed with him. The two girls rolling the eyes at the boys.

**(A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed that story it came to me when I was thinking of stupid ****'****Sirius****'**** puns. Like the one I used. Did you see it. Anyway, I love it when you R&R. I look forward to seeing what you think (That includes you Liz, and you Chels and maybe you Ana). If you want to challenge me with a story, Give me your people, your place, event and object. **

**Cheers **

**dracosally**


	2. The story of Wormtail and Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters only this one idea.People: Snape and Wormtail

Event: Christmas

Place: Azkaban

Object: Telephone book

**The story of Wormtail and Voldemort**

Voldemort sat down in the deck chair outside his new home in New Zealand.

It was a batch in Piha, the sun shone down on his new home it was the day before Christmas, which was also the day that lucius Malfoy got out of Azkaban. Meaning that he could join Wormtail Severus Snape and Voldemort for a tea party on Christmas day.

"Ahh Wormtail isn't New Zealand a wonderful place?"

"Yes s-sir"

Wormtail stuttered

"M-most certainly"

Wormtail like Voldemort was a git, I mean; he couldn't just walk around freely as the Ministry of magic were after him

"Sir there is someone here to see you"

"What lowlife death eater is it this time Wormtail?"

"Severus Snape he wants somewhere to hide the Malfoy kid?"

"That kid is not welcome with the death eaters. He did not join when he had the chance he is now an enemy"

Wormtail returned inside with the message from Voldemort he went over to the fireplace where Snape's greasy head sat in the ashes.

"Hurry up Wormtail," He said "I can't hang around all day I've broken into a house in Hogsmead"

"He said 'the kid is not welcome in the company of death eaters he is now an enemy.' You better find somewhere to leave him and fast".

Snape looked extremely flustered at this, "Thanks for nothing Wormtail you piece of shit"

"What was that I didn't catch what you said at the end?"

Snape gave Wormtail a nasty look and his slimy grease ball head disappeared from the ashes.

Wormtail returned to Voldemort who had changed the position of his Red and White deckchair so that the sun didn't create glare on his book.

"What are you reading dark Lord?"

"Ahh Wormtail it's a book that Muggles call a felletone book."

"What a strange word?" Wormtail looked taken aback by Voldemort reading a muggle book yet alone reading at all. Wormtail new that Voldemort was a very powerful wizard if that's what he is, was, Voldemort taking in everything on the pages as he turned them, which was surprising as the pages turned ten seconds apart, his eyes were skimming each page.

" It's a very riveting read Wormtail,"

The day got hotter and hotter. Wormtail was sweating constantly. He and Lord Voldemort sat on the deck under an umbrella. They had muggle machines on called fans that kept them cooler but not cool enough.

"Wormtail this is so annoying its getting way to hot"

"I know master"

"Isn't Christmas time supposed to be cold and there is snow and ice."

"Yes master but this country seems to be the opposite"

With this, Voldemort Stood up and walked down the steps on to the grass. He produced his wand from Merlin Knows where

"Aguamenti".

Water pored out the tip of his wand Cold clear blue water

Wormtail realized what his master was doing and stood next to Voldemort on the grass. He pulled out his wand and held it above his head

"Aguamenti"

It felt like they had been standing there for an hour but it had really been all after noon as it was now five o'clock. There skin was wrinkled and their robes were soaked to the skin. Wormtail was shivering and his teeth were chattering. He followed his master up the steps when he reached he tripped up on his robes and he found himself looking up at The dark lord who was extremely pale, not that he wasn't pale before just he was paler now then he was before. They could not dry themselves using magic because too much could bring the authorities searching and Then Voldemort would shit himself. No wouldn't. Anyway. Once they had found some towels and dry clothes it was six o'clock. Wormtail burnt himself pulling a pizza out of the oven and he squealed with pain.

Voldemort looked at the pizza, "This is tea"

"Yes Dark lord it is", Wormtail whimpered

"Great! Haven't had pizzas for ages"

They made ice cream sundaes for dessert with the different things they found in the cupboards.

"Chocolate master"

"Wormtail you know I don't like Chocolate Haven't you ever wondered why on set I ask them to get rid of the brown M&Ms"

"I didn't know, sir"

The rest of the evening went fast went fast and before either of them new it they were waiting for two friends that were coming for tea. Wormtail and Voldemort were playing wizard's chess, of course. Wormtail was winning when the doorbell rang. Wormtail stood up and went to answer it.

Dun. Dun. Dun.

**(A/N: Well that was random. I have weird idea's sometimes. Let me know what you think and give me some idea's.**

**dracosally**


End file.
